Florida Storm
Team originally based in Jacksonville, Florida, moved to San Juan, Puerto Rico, and now resides in Orlando, Florida. Start of a Franchise Jacksonville started a franchise for the Southeastern Football Association. They were dubbed the Pirates. The Pirates played their home games at Jax Stadium in downtown. Jacksonville Pirates (2004-06) The Pirates enjoyed three successful years before moving out of the SEFA. In Jacksonville's first season, they coasted to a 10-2 record, but lost their third game to their instate rival, the Miami Maniacs, in the Florida conference finals. Next season, the Pirates dominated again and split games with the Maniacs. They also got revenge against Miami by beating them in the Florida Finals, 35-14, and tookt the title with a win over Birmingham, 41-28. In their next and final season in the SEFA, the Pirates captured another title; this time, they beat the Charlotte Carnage in a 45-14 blowout. The franchise lost its lease on the stadium, and, despite success, suffered from small income due to an equally small fan-base. The Pirates were forced to either fold or relocate, and the only city that would house them was San Juan, Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico Pirates (2006-11) The Pirates were immediately embraced by the island territory and quickly raised enough money to construct a stadium to enter the TFL as an experimental, international franchise. Recordwise, the team could not get off the ground with a lot of passed players staying down in the minors and most of the Pirates being rookies. They finished 3rd in the Blue South and out of the top 20 of the league with a 5-11 record. Thanks to poor recruiting, the Pirates failed to beat either the San Antonio Mavericks or the Alabama Strike in both meetings against each team and finished 7-9. In another losing effort, The Pirates finished last in the division and 27th in the league with a 4-12 record. Ironically, the Pirate fanbase grew after the move across the Gulf. In the next few seasons, the Pirates failed to make the playoffs, and they only finished above Tennessee in their division for the rest of their time in Puerto Rico. Their records were 5-11, 6-10, and 7-9, in their last season they suffered a 63-0 home loss to the San Antonio Mavericks. After the disappointment on the island, the owner decided it was time to go back to Florida and start fresh. Florida Storm (2012-Present) The team now plays in StormStadium, a massive complex that underwent construction for the Florida Bolts that would be the largest stadium in the IFL, seating over 80,000 fans. The Florida Storm moved in and set up shop for the upcoming season. With former Seattle Falcon, Vince Byrd and Auburn grad, Nick Fairly, the Storm quickly became a threat in the Blue Conference. They shocked many with their openning 44-28 victory over the battle-hardened Lehigh Valley Lightning. They suprised fans even more with an upset over heavy division favorite Dallas on the road, 31-27. The Storm swept Alabama with 17-3 and 20-0 victories. Florida closed out an amazing inaugural season with a home win against rival Dallas, 17-14 in overtime. The Storm finished 11-5 and were seeded 2nd in the Blue Conference (aka, the tougher conference). Their season met a quick end when they fell to Boston in their first playoff game, 26-14, surrendering 21 unanswered points to the Frigates. Roster Category:Teams